On the Road Again
"'On the Road Again" '''is a song by Willie Nelson on Guitar Hero World Tour. Appears In Guitar Hero World Tour Tiers (career) Guitar - 10. House of Blues (Los Angeles) Bass - 3. Swamp Shack (Louisiana) (encore) Drums - 2. House of Blues (Los Angeles) Vocals - 10. Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) Band - 5. Swamp Shack (Louisiana) Walkthrough Drums The drums for this song can be very frustrating as it is just a drum roll on the red note with some bass kicks mixed in. Your arms can get very tired from playing this song even on Medium. Guitar This song on Guitar career is on a moderate tier, so it's not particularly diffcult like "Hot for Teacher," for example, yet it's not particularly easy like "Livin' on a Prayer," for example, either, strictly speaking. Rather, it's about halfway between those two extremes. Bass The bassline for this song is one of the easier ones. It's the encore song for the third tier on bass career. Mostly, it's just split chords between yellow and orange notes. Occasionally, there are green-yellow, red-orange, and red-blue split chords throughout the song. The final two sections do have some quick notes that can cause you to mess up, so -1 runs are common. Below are some tips to help you reach that FC on Expert bass. Some of these tips will work on Hard and very few on Medium, as there are no orange notes. Tips for Perfection on Expert Bass *On expert, there are a total of 315 notes. *Perfect scores on expert can range from 75,000 to 85,000 points depending on when you use your star power and the whammy bar. *Build up a nice streak of notes in the beginning. Then just think "mind over matter", as the several split chords can be distracting. You can also try singing along or doing a Willie Nelson impression. For some people, this actually helps, especially if you can sing (to this song) well. *Use star power whenever you find it easiest to activate it. It is recommended to use it during choruses and the double guitar solo or when you think there are a lot of notes around to play. *In the middle of the guitar solo, watch out for an orange, yellow, green, yellow, orange single note combination. Control your fingers on the guitar to avoid missing these. *In the second verse (after the solo), watch out for the transition from red-blue to red-orange split chords (and back again). *Watch out for two quick open strum-green note-green note combinations at the end of the final chorus as well as a hidden open strum. These are two prominent ways to mess up a perfect run at the very end of the song, giving you a -1 run. *The final note is a long orange note. *Lastly, missing one single note can get you about $400, whereas an FC can get you $525. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbAHD7WC2Ok Trivia *There is not much of a difference between the live version of the song here and the studio version of the song (featured as DLC for ''Rock Band, coincidentally) aside from the live version featuring Willie saying "Thank you very much" at the very end. Category:Encores Category:Master track Category:7th Tier Category:9th Tier Category:10th Tier Category:Songs played on the PlayStation series Category:Songs played on the Xbox series Category:Songs played on the Nintendo series Category:Songs played on the Computer Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 2 Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 3 Category:Songs played on the Xbox 360 Category:Songs played on the Wii Category:Songs played on Microsoft Windows Category:Songs played on Macintosh Category:Songs with Acoustic Guitars Category:Live Songs Category:Intense songs on Guitar Category:Basic songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Intense songs on Vocals Category:Country songs Category:1980 songs